


Seconds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic, Poor Baby-Doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Many seconds went by while Baby-Doll sat on a bed and scowled in a cell.





	Seconds

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Many seconds went by while Baby-Doll sat on a bed and scowled in a cell. The other Arkham Asylum inmates never recognized her from Love That Baby. Stew was never good. She recognized a security guard as he approached her. Lyle Bolton. Her eyes widened near another bowl of stew. 

 

THE END


End file.
